


As The Crow Flies

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [8]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Jack's thoughts on a drive to the mountains.





	As The Crow Flies

_ "Got fourteen hours a drivin’ ahead a' me." _

Jack muttered, thinking that if he seemed to grumble just a little, he could offset the joy he felt must surely show in his voice and demeanor, as he got ready for that fourteen-hour drive to the mountains.  
  
And as he drove the empty stretch of the interstate, a crow lifted off from where it was resting on a distant electrical tower, heading in the same direction as Jack was driving, climbing, climbing, climbing in elevation above the power lines, soaring until it disappeared from view; and in his heart, Jack was already there.


End file.
